


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fear, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana had a nightmare, and the Doctor takes on the subject of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me

”I though you said you were going to lie down for awhile?” The Doctor looked up from his tinkering at the TARDIS control console.

“I suppose I can’t,” Romana replied. She brushed back her long, blonde hair. “My mind won’t let me.”

“Thinking too much?”

“Maybe,” Romana said, avoiding his piercing goggle eyes. 

“Are you quite alright, Romana?” The Doctor looked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Romana said, her voice once again its usual haughty tone. Her strength faltered, though, and she gave up, slouching down on the chair by the hat rack. “I suppose my dreams could be better.”

“Doctor, I think Mistress has experienced a nightmare,” K-9 squeaked.

“A nightmare?” The Doctor asked, stepping over to his lady friend. 

“It’s silly, really,” Romana said, trying to brush it off. “I really wasn’t scared-“

“What was it about?” 

“Oh, really. It doesn’t matter, Doctor.” 

“Or are you too scared to tell me?”

“I am not!” Romana shouted, jumping up from the chair, upsetting the hat rack and sending hats flying. K-9 backed up.

“Because you have every right to be scared,” the Doctor said, softly. “It’s part of life, Romana. Part of being a Time Lord. Everyone gets scared.”

“I have never experienced fear, Master,” K-9 interjected.

“Ignore him,” the Doctor said, taking her hand. He pulled her into his arms. 

“You are certainly allowed to be afraid. The thing you shouldn’t be afraid of, Romana, is saying that something frightens you.” 

“I’m not afraid anymore,” Romana replied, hugging her best friend. “Not with you here.”

“Good!”

And Romana wasn’t frightened again that night by nightmares. She knew that she had someone to watch over her.

And that scared the nightmares away.


End file.
